Bulma and Vegeta
by Tinni
Summary: Not your typical B/V fic


BulmaVegeta

Bulma and Vegeta

Bored out of his mind one day Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyains, the future ruler of Vegitasei, the future emperor of the Saiyain Empire set out to see the many wondrous sights his planet had to offer. Criss-crossing the globe on the wings of his Ki Vegeta stopped to gaze at the breath taking majesty of the setting sun in the red sand deserts of the western continent. The crystal mountains of the north held its own against teal-blue oceans of the south but while these sights might have taken the breath away of the most nature despising of humans to a Saiyain Prince they held little pull. They soothed his eyes, that was true but they did not take away his boredom. He wanted to fight. The sole purpose for which Saiyains seemed to live. He wanted a true challenge. Someone who didn't die in the first minute. But alas! It has been many, many, many seasons since he had last had a worthy challenge. Two days into his sight seeing tour Vegeta was half resolved to return to the palace and try and amuse himself with those stupid vegetable constructs called Saibar men before it occurred to him that he was yet to go to the eastern continents. Not that there was much to see in the eastern continent. It was curiously devout of any thing worthy of being noticed either artificial or natural. It did however boast one solitary mountain in the centre of the continent. It was called the Purple Mountain. It was of reasonable height, its demeanour was not note worthy save that it had a curious purple hue to its barren jagged rock surface. Save for the purple hue nothing else about the mountain was remotely uncommon, let alone unique. Vegeta was beginning to think that it was a waste of time to journey all the way there just to see a big purple rock when he recalled there was nothing more important for him to do in the palace anyway.

It did not take him long to get there. Sure enough it was just a big purple rock. Thinking that there was no harm in looking over the mountain for a bit Vegeta landed on one the flattest of the jagged peaks. It was not long before he discovered what looked like a small cave. Finally a spark of interest found itself in his heart as he stepped inside the dark cave nested within two peaks of the mountain only narrowly spaced between. It took Vegeta some doing to get even his diminutive body through the narrow passage. Normally Vegeta would not hesitate to blast the passage bigger but he was bored enough to use his brain and try and find a way to squeeze his way down to the cave. Once inside however Vegeta felt as if it had not been worth the trouble. He had powered up a Ki sphere to light the place. It did the job pretty well. But unfortunate it revealed nothing save an oddly shaped stone block at the centre of an otherwise empty cave.

Vegeta however was quite taken with the stone block. It was… it was curved. The top of it was narrower than the rest of it but from the top to bottom there where three curves. Making the stone appear oddly feminine. Curiously Vegeta stepped closer to the stone. Making the Ki sphere float away from him a little Vegeta began to run his hands over the stone. Almost without realising he coated his hand with a slight, narrow but sharp edged Ki blade and began to carve away the stones. At first he was doing it randomly with no clear pattern but than he found his hands almost being guided by some unseen force. He began to chip away at the stone bringing out… he was not sure what, yet all he knew was that he could not stop doing whatever he was doing.

The sun was well on its way to give way to the night before hunger made Vegeta stop for the time being. It would not take him long to return to the palace and he thus decided it was time to go home. But before he left he took a step back to gaze at the stone block. It looked less like a stone block and began to look more like a… a woman. Vegeta started when he realised what exactly he was carving. Why? How? When? Suddenly he realised it didn't matter. It didn't matter why he was doing it or how it was that he was doing this or when he learnt to create sculptures, what mattered was that he had to finish this. He had to finish her. He did not know why he had to he just knew he did.

He returned the very next morning. This time bring enough supplies to last a human a month, a Saiyain about a two days. He was determine to finish the sculpture before long. The short time frame was the result of the fact that soon, very soon Vegeta knew he would be approached by the tribal chiefs and asked to replace his father by challenging his father for the right to rule. King Vegeta had not been a challenge from Vegeta for a long, long time. Vegeta would be king very, very shortly. Once King Vegeta would not be able to get away from an all encompassing wall of guards or find time to do anything like this and hell will freeze over before he allowed the guards to talk behind his back about how the King of Saiyains had gotten soft and was now making sculptures like a third class warrior with the taste for those types of things. Vegeta wasn't even sure why he was doing what he was doing now. He just was.

For days Vegeta devoted pretty much all his energy to his sculpture. At last about two days before he knew he had to challenge his father he took a step back and realised the she was finished. Yes, she was finished. Vegeta's breath was caught as he gazed upon the sculpture he had created. She didn't look like any Saiyain female he had ever seen. It took him a minute to realise that she wasn't Saiyain, she had no tail. He had not given her one. Yet he felt no desire to give her one either. She seemed perfect the way she was. Her hair was long and straight, not spiky like Saiyain hair. Her eyes were large containing almost an innocent look about them. She was beautiful. As he gazed at her a name escaped his lips, 'Bulma.' what kind of name was that? But it was her name he realised. No other name would ever be right for her. Suddenly, suddenly he felt an overwhelming desire to have her… breath, have her talk, have her be alive.

He touched her skin but it was not skin it was stone, just stone. She was cold but he wanted her warm. There was no life in her eyes but he wanted them to sparkle with life. He turned away from the cold, lifeless form of stone and cursed himself for being soft. Getting out of the cave he headed for the palace. There was a tone of things he needed to do before he could end his father's life and assume the throne. He didn't have time to spend in a dank, dark, dirty cave contemplating what would it be like if his sculpture suddenly came to life. But what would it be like? He increased his speed, hoping that the more distance he placed between himself and the cursed sculpture the less he would think of it. It did not work.

It was beautiful. Rolling green meadows specked with blood red poppies complemented with butter yellow daisies and dark violet petals of a flower Vegeta did not know the name off. The place looked familiar somehow. After a moments reflection Vegeta remembered that the place looked like Earth. A planet he had purged several years prior. This had been one of the few places he had ordered his troops to leave intact so that the planet's value was not entirely reduced after the purging was over. Why would he be dreaming of planet he purged years prior? It was than he saw her.

'Bulma.' he called softly. If was her, his little statue made life sitting in the middle of the meadow picking flowers. Her blue hair cascading down her shoulders like a waterfall. At the mentioned of her name she looked up. At once her face brightened thanks to a beautiful smile, her blue eyes sparkling with delight. He took a step towards her but she came no closer. The more he tried to approach her, the further she went from him. Picking up speed he tried to approach her again but again the distance between them did not seem to abide, the harder he tried the more blurred the image became till everything just faded and Vegeta found himself alone in his bed.

He couldn't take it any more. He had to go see her. After all this might be the last time he could see her. Tomorrow, tomorrow he was suppose to walk into the throne room and challenge his father to a battle to the death. A battle that will decided who would rule Vegitasei from that day forth. Yes, this would be the last time he saw her. Putting on the bare amount of cloths Vegeta headed for the cave. As he approached it his heart began to beat at a rate much faster than usual. He did not know why but his anticipation was peeked. But as soon as he stepped inside disappointment pressed all other feeling out of his heart. She was still a statue. Still lifeless. He approached her slowly. Gently he cupped her cheeks. Her soft skin, warm to his touch. Vegeta blinked. So did she. Her vivid blue eyes closed for moment than they open and a bright smiled touched her lips. Surprised but delighted Vegeta kissed her, slowly, ardently. A sharp searing pain went through his heart. But it was momentary, it passed soon enough. Suddenly he had the sensation of being free, of floating away, of not being the same. But it did not matter she was in his arms. Warm and soft and full of life and he was happy, happy and content and in peace…

Over the purple hued mountain of the eastern continent flew two palace guards. On a mission to search for their Prince lost for almost three months. One of them noticed the mountain and stopped. 'Maybe we should check there.' He said to his fellow guardsman.

'Why?' wondered the other, 'I didn't think there were any caves or things like that there.'

'Neither did I. But couple of years ago I used to be a slaver guard in a slaver stockade near here and among my charge was this earthling by the name of Bulma Briefs. Very pretty girl that one. Extremely smart too. She invented this device that allowed her to withstand our gravity. Well anyway using this device she tried to escape the slaver stockade. She succeeded, too. She alluded us for days till an easterner guard remembered that as a teenager he used to sometime stay in a cave on that mountain. So we came to investigate. Sure enough there she was. Somehow she had managed to sneak in and gather all these equipment and was in the process of building this weapon that would allow her to steal a ship and she also had this other stuff that would help her block out our radars.' He grinned a little, as if recalling a good memory, 'Suffice to say she was not about to go back without a fight. However, there is just so much a half-completed weapon can help you. Almost accidentally she got hurt.' He face morphed into something that almost resembled fear, 'With moments to leave she said… she said something that almost sounded like a curse. If I believed in witches and curses I would have been really worried.' He admitted.

'What did she say?' prompted the other guard.

'She said, "Great Shenlong, eternal dragon, though I have not gathered the Dragonball grant my wish if you can. Great Shenlong, eternal dragon, wherever you slumber hear my plea. Another time, another place and perhaps I could have loved the Saiyain Prince who purged my planet. But let him still come to me, let him still love me and let him still join me but at such a time that his loss would destroy the Saiyain people and end their cursed race." You know,' said the guard concern clouding his voice, 'if we don't find the Prince soon it really will be the end of us. I mean the king is too old to rule, soon the chieftenants will be fighting among themselves to see who gets to kill the king and rule. Civil war will break out and frankly I don't think Vegitasei can survive another civil war.'

The other guard snorted disgustingly, 'Feh, you worry too much. I mean its just some stupid words spoken by a dying slave. Do you know how many dying slaves have cursed Vegitasei and its race? If all of them came true Vegitasei would have been destroyed long ago. Stop worrying about some dead bitches hex.' He snapped.

The other guard shrugged, 'I would not be worried if it had not been for what happened next.'

'What do you mean?' demanded his companion, 'Didn't she die?' he asked.

The other shook his head, 'Not exactly. Before our very eyes she turned into an oddly shaped block of stone.'


End file.
